


2001-2015

by Adarocean



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarocean/pseuds/Adarocean
Summary: The world hates Cory Matthews that morning, but the world hated Maya Hart more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ones short and sad. Just trying to get all of my old and new stories on here. 
> 
> Wattpad- Adarocean

Cory Matthews has decided that the universe hates him. 

He couldn't find his nice button up and all his other shirts were dirty so it ended up with him wearing his wife's graphic hot pink 'Worlds Best Mom' shirt. (Even though he may just have worn it anyway)

He also dropped his lunch money in the parking lot so he has a damp wallet with a few crinkled dollar bills creating an illusion that he's peed himself.

So when he approached his classroom to see a crying Katy Hart he felt like this day just got a lot worse.

"Katy?"

He watched as her head snapped to him and she wiped her tears with her apron. She gulped, which he found odd since she's usually so confident, and took a shaky step forward.

"C-Cory."

He opened his door and ushered her in. They stepped inside and Cory hurried to put his things away so they could talk. He decided to try and ask her why she was here while unpacking his brief case.

"What brings you here Katy?"

He tried to keep it light hearted but hearing her sniffles every so often can only do so much for a positive attitude.

"Maya's dead."

Cory froze, unsure if he heard correctly. He put the papers he was holding down on his desk and approached the shaking woman. With both hands on her shoulders he looked her in the eyes.

"What?"

It was a simple question but it held so many meanings. Cory knew that. He gripped her arms a little tighter as she started to sob.

"Suicide."

Cory dropped one arm and brought the other to his mouth. He couldn't believe her, he didn't want to believe her. They talked and Cory ended up keeping his first period class locked outside of class to finish talking to Katy. He was beyond glad that his daughters class was last period.

Katy informed him that she already told the principal as well as the other teachers. Cory was well exposed to that fact when in the middle of third period, his planning period, Ms. Kossal, Harper and the science teacher Mr. Warren all ran into the room.

He was met with worried stares and hard glares and he could feel himself start to tear up. Gabriella Kossal broke the ice first.

"What do we know?"

Cory smiled sadly and told them everything he knew. The further he got in the story the closer he got to crying his eyes out. He held back tears when Katy told him, and he's been holding back tears all day, he was finally going to let them out.

He broke.

Tears flowed freely down Cory's face and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Gabriella and Harper hugged him and bid their farewells and Cory was left with 10 minutes before Riley's class and an impossible task.

Ten minutes later Riley and Co. came waltzing into class laughing and talking and Cory held a grim look. He hated that they got to laugh while Maya was somewhere unbreathing. He was also confused that his daughter wasn't concerned for her friend. Cory walked to the front the the class and wrote the lesson in big bold print.

'Ending Your History'

He turned to face the front of the class when Sarah spoke.

"Where's Maya?"

The question was directed at him as well and the group of friends seated near by. The question also made his breath hitch. He went to answer when Riley spoke up.

"She texted me last night said she was sick."

Cory grimaced.

"It also said goodbye instead of goodnight."

Riley shrugged and Cory choked on air. The class looked at him with confusion and fear. He really didn't want to do this.

"She's not sick."

Riley tilted her head and he took special note of Lucas and the boys leaning closer to the front of the room.

"Then what happened?"

Cory looked at Yogi and gave him a weak smiled before looking at the class.

"She's dead."

Riley shooked her head and Cory looked down.

"She's not dead, daddy. She's sick."

Cory hummed and smiled a sad smile.

"She committed suicide last night. I guess her sick text was her goodbye. Ms. Hart came by earlier to break the news."

Farkle stood and clenched his hands. Cory was the subject of a heated glare that would kill him if it had the power.

"She's not dead, she wouldn't do that!"

Cory leaned over his desk and grabbed a folded piece of paper.

"Dear last period history class," Cory looked at the class and noticed Farkle was sitting on his desk "if you're reading this I was successful. Thank god. I managed to grow some balls and kill myself, successfully."

The class was holding back tears. He kept reading.

"I want to start the goodbyes so this letter doesn't get super long."

Lucas' breath hitched and Cory had to stop to wipe tears before continuing.

"To Zay. You're first because you're the easiest. That's not bad, necessarily. It depends on how you look at it I guess. Anyway, thank you for bringing me rocky road ice cream when I'm feeling depressed. Thank you for listening to my boy problems. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was."

Zay choked back a sob and stood to excuse himself. Cory could see his shirt stained with tears. He had to keep going.

"To Lucas. Thanks for confusing the shit out of me. Thanks for acting like a friend then not. But, I guess, a lot of you guys did that. It was just more prominent with you. But seriously genuinely thanks for letting me tease you, and playing along. That's all I have."

It felt weird reading her words. Cory felt as if he were her just by reading her sarcastic words off a crumpled piece of paper. Lucas had put his head on his desk and Zay came back right after he finished.

"To Farkle. Thank you for loving me through all my flaws. You chose Riley over me in Texas and during the new year but you found your way to me. You thought I didn't know about your crush but after expressing you love for years you sort of lost the ability to hide it. I figure, you know, since I'm dead, I could tell you this. I like, well liked, you too. A lot."

Farkle let out a sob and slide out of his chair. His legs were pulled up to his chest and he angrily grabbed at his hair. Cory had to continue.

"To Matthews. Thank you for being the dad I never had. Thank Shawn for that for me will ya? He did that too. Also thank you for allowing me to hang out with your daughter. Even if I was 'trouble' you still kept me around. I appreciate it. Tell the same to Topanga."

Cory wiped his eyes and took and seat on his desk to continue.

"To Auggie. Thank you for being the best little brother ever. I thought of you as a brother, I hope you thought of me as a big sister."

The class looked utterly depressed.

"To Riley. Honey, pumpkin, Riles. I love you. You're the best friend I could ever have and I would never replace you. But, you need to replace me. You kept me sane and every time I felt myself slip you pulled me back. So thank you. I guess this time I just slipped too far."

Cory glanced around the class at the sobbing faces. The grim looks and the ones holding back tears. He had a little bit left and needed to get through it.

"One time I was on the roof of my apartment building and was that close to throwing myself off the ledge. You know what happened? Zay called and asked what I was doing later. He said that the gang was trying to make plans. They saved my life. This time it was just too much. So this is my final goodbye. Love you all, well, most of you."

Cory let out a sad chuckle at the end of the letter.

"Hey losers, goodbye. -Maya Penelope Hart."

Just fucking kill him now.

Cory looked around the class and saw the tear trickle down their faces. Missy Bradford was even crying. Cory would originally call that a success but the reasoning killed him. Well it killed Maya.

"How?"

Cory looked to Lucas' tear stain face and sighed.

"She took two bottles of pills last night. Katy was working a triple shift and came home to late. She was already dead when they found her."

Cory cringed when he heard Riley sob.

"She left a will...."

Zay shot up and looked at him hopefully.

"Really?!"

Cory nodded and grabbed a bag with items and a list.

"To Riley Matthews, my phone, text yourself whenever you like. To Lucas Friar, Ginger, take care of my little buddy. To Isaiah Babeneix, my art supplies, you've got talent, use it. To Farkle Minkus, my paintings, frame them for me? To Mr. Matthews, any other personal belongings that are in my room, anything you want to remember me by."

Cory pulled the bag off his desk and opened it. He pulled out the phone he bought Maya in the 7th grade. The screen was slightly cracked and a few buttons didn't work but Maya loved the thing. 'Maya Hart' was written on the back in cursive and Cory's breath hitched at the sight. He handed it to Riley who just sobbed harder. 

Next he pulled out four sets of keys. They were to her house. They each had a painting on the flat part of the key and on the other side a letter. He kept the one with an 'M', Lucas got the 'L', Zay got the 'Z', and Farkle got the 'F'.

Cory knew they were going to try and head over after school and he wanted to also. So he smiled and nodded at their questioning glances and faced the class.

"For homework I want some way of honoring Maya. Don't care how, but some way." 

Cory dismissed the class and erased his board. In small letters at the corner of the board he wrote 'Forever in our hearts, Maya Penelope Hart, 2001 - 2015'.


End file.
